The invention relates to rotary engines of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,065 granted June 13, 1961 to Wankel et al. and particularly to stratified charge rotary combustion engines having at least two high pressure fuel nozzles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,518 granted July 15, 1975 to Gavrun et al. discloses such a stratified charge rotary engine in which one of the fuel nozzles functions as a pilot flame for the other nozzle. The invention of this prior patent has been a distinct improvement over other prior stratified charge rotary engines. The construction of this prior patent has, however, presented the problem of locating at least two fuel nozzles and a spark plug in the rotor housing in the region of maximum heat flow into the rotor housing and maximum stress in the housing. This problem makes it difficult to adequately clamp the rotor housing to the engine side or end housings in the region of the fuel nozzles and spark plug as well as to adequately cool this region of the rotor housing and to avoid excessive thermal distortion of the rotor housing in this region.